1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for testing a mobile-radio device.
2. Discussion of the Background
From the prior art, methods are known, with which mobile-radio devices can be tested by measuring and recording the mobile-radio data of the mobile-radio networks and the real conditions within a so-called field test. The interoperability, the interplay between mobile-radio device and the base stations of one or more radio networks in a rented test network or in the real field are tested. The recorded data of the transmission and response signals of the base stations and of the mobile-radio device are converted into an instruction language for the control of a signal generator as the test device. Within a test environment, with the assistance of a simulation device, the signal generator, which converts the instruction sequences of the instruction language back into radio signals, a mobile-radio network is simulated. With this instruction language, new scenarios can be developed in a laboratory environment.
Tests are run to determine whether the mobile-radio device responds to the transmitted signals of the simulated base stations as anticipated according to the mobile-radio standard. The disadvantage with the prior art is that only precisely the mobile-radio device, which was used to determine the test scenario in a real mobile-radio network for recording the signals between the base station and the mobile-radio device, can be tested in the simulation.
If another model transmits not exactly the same response signals to the simulated base stations, as the mobile-radio device used, for example, in a test run for logging the signals and response signals, there are deviations from the signals anticipated according to the protocol, and it is not possible to distinguish whether the tested mobile-radio device is actually responding incorrectly with regard to the mobile-radio standard, or whether the deviation only corresponds to the type of the mobile-radio device, but is a deviation acceptable with regard to the mobile-radio standard used. For example, it can be that the sequence of the response signals in the mobile-radio device X is other than in the case of the mobile-radio device Y and, in spite of this, both mobile-radio devices X and Y behave correctly according to the mobile-radio standard, that is to say, respond to signals of the base station with conventional response signals.